


Sabiduría masculina

by CorazonDePiedraVerde



Category: Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul| 神撃のバハムート VIRGIN SOUL| Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul
Genre: Amistad Maestro-Alumna, Cute Little Nina, Episodio 09, Favaro Being Awesome as Always, Favaro siendo Favaro, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lost Moments in Flashback, Momentos Perdidos en Flashback, Nina siendo Nina, One Shot, Teacher-Student Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorazonDePiedraVerde/pseuds/CorazonDePiedraVerde
Summary: Todo hombre sabía el siguiente principio desde el inicio de los tiempos: las mujeres eran sinónimo de problemas, era parte de la sabiduría masculina. ¿Quién era él para pelear contra esa lógica aplastante? Y eso mismo se aplicaba a niñas dragón, estaba seguro de ello. •  [Situado en el flashback del EP 09]





	Sabiduría masculina

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul/Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul no me pertenece, sino a MAPPA. Sólo la historia es mía.

¿Cómo es que había acabado en esa situación?

Estaba pensando seriamente en que Kaisar tenía _algo_ de razón por todas esas veces que dijo que tenía una boca demasiado grande para su propio bien. Ya podía escuchar claramente su “ _te lo dije”_ y hasta ver su sonrisa a expensas suya si estuviese ahí. Punto para el cabeza de martillo.

Pudo haberla ignorado, hacerse el desentendido o engañarla hasta que pudiera escabullirse y abandonar la aldea; pero ya en el pasado había aprendido que eso no era una opción, en especial cuando se trataba de mujeres. Amaba estar rodeado de ellas, impresionarlas con sus muy numerosas e increíbles hazañas y pasar una noche placentera en su compañía. Sus noches de juerga y el gastar el fruto de sus ahora no tan cuantiosas recompensas no habían cambiado. Y tampoco el pensar que pasar un tiempo considerable con una mujer no era más que asegurarse problemas.

Todo hombre lo sabía desde el principio de los tiempos: incontables valientes se creyeron más listos que siglos y siglos de sabiduría masculina, ¿y para qué? Para toparse estruendosamente con un gran muro que decía _“LAS MUJERES SON PROBLEMA, IMBÉCIL”_. ¿Quién era él para pelear contra esa lógica aplastante? Y el mismo principio se aplicaba a niñas dragón, estaba seguro de ello. Además, si de algo podía jactarse es que era sumamente inteligente como ningún otro.

_Por supuesto que sí._

¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo?

Podría decir que fue su gran insistencia, pero la verdad es que estaba impresionado por su decisión a rehusarse a obtener un no como respuesta a pesar de explicarle lo que implicaba entrar en el negocio. ¿La niña era fuerte? Sin duda. ¿Rápida? No era ciego. Si era sincero, a pesar de su muy evidente falta de puntería y de control en su fuerza, miraba un potencial enorme en ella y estaba seguro de que con práctica se convertiría en una muy buena cazarrecompensas.

También podría justificarse con que tenía asegurado hospedaje y comida por un mínimo de esfuerzo de su parte y sin gastar ni un centavo de su bolsillo, aunque tuviera que invertir tiempo en entrenarla y no con las mujeres del lugar. Pero vamos, no engañaba a nadie. Especialmente a él mismo...

−¡Maestro, perdone la demora! – el grito de Nina a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras observaba como se acercaba con una enorme cesta de mimbre en la mano. Pasaba de medio día y acababan de tomar un descanso, así que ella había ido por algo de comer.− Mamá dice que espera le guste el almuerzo. ¡Yo le ayudé a prepararlo!

Al terminar el primer día de entrenamiento conoció a la madre de Nina por unos minutos y como había supuesto, la pobre mujer no tenía ni idea del trato entre los dos. Albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera la encargada de romperlo y de paso reprenderla duramente por ello, pero para su desgracia, más allá de un ligero regaño por su impulsividad le dio su consentimiento y se había comprometido a ayudarla a cumplir su parte del acuerdo siempre y cuando la joven le retribuyera el tiempo invertido en el entrenamiento una vez que éste finalizara; alegando que la gente de la aldea era conocida por ser sumamente hospitalarios y que no sería la primera en no serlo.

−Si ella lo hizo, no hay de qué preocuparse− exclamó Favaro mientras tomaba asiento en la hierba verde a sus pies, dejando la ballesta a su costado −. Y vamos, creo haberte dicho que puedes llamarme únicamente por mi nombre.

−¡Claro que no! –negó escandalizada−. Usted merece todo mi respeto como la alumna que soy.

Suspiró – Bueno, bueno, no te pongas tan solemne. En realidad no me molesta, pero es extraño. Nunca había tenido un alumno antes, así que puedes presumir que el gran Favaro Leone te hizo su primer alumna.

− ¡Eso delo por hecho!− respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a él y le alcanzaba una pequeña cantimplora con uno de los vinos más dulces que había probado en su vida, así como un par de enormes emparedados con ingredientes frescos y una cantidad considerable de pequeñas frutas. El primer bocado le supo a gloria al moreno mientras ella tomaba uno de los suyos–. Seré la envidia de los otros cazarrecompensas.

−Será muy difícil que te topes con otros, me temo que no quedamos muchos –de repente, se puso un poco más serio−. ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto? Realmente no me parece que tengas una mala vida en este lugar y sin duda es mucho más seguro− se preguntaba qué tanto sabía de lo mucho que realmente el mundo ahí afuera en cuestión de unos cuantos años había cambiado gracias al rey de turno.

−No son precisamente los demonios quienes me preocupan− masculló para sí mientras notaba lo que parecía ser un sonrojo de vergüenza en su cara, aunque logró escucharla. Suspirando con pesar, la vio recobrar la compostura−. No nos morimos de hambre, pero tampoco crecemos. Amo mi aldea y es por eso que quiero contribuir saliendo a trabajar y consiguiendo el dinero para hacerla prosperar aún más, con él podríamos hacer grandes cosas aquí. Si eso pasa, ninguno de nosotros tendría que preocuparse y los hombres que se fueron de la aldea por trabajo podrían regresar, como mi padre. Mamá sería muy feliz si él estuviera de regreso y yo también. No me gusta verla preocupada y quiero darle una vida mucho más digna− hizo una pausa para comer lo que quedaba de su segundo emparedado −. Además, nunca he salido de la aldea y siempre he querido ver más allá de estos bosques. He escuchado de muchos lugares asombrosos y quisiera conocerlos.

−En eso tienes razón, hay todo un mundo allá afuera. Aunque para mi no hay lugar que no haya visitado ya− dejó de lado el suyo a medio comer, mientras observaba como Nina ya iba en la mitad del número tres y sacaba de la cesta una gran cantimplora con agua fresca y un cuarto aperitivo, junto con tres manzanas−. Oye pequeño camarón, ¿no crees que te va a dar indigestión por comer tanto?

−¿Y usted no cree que es grosero hacerle ver a una mujer cuánto come?− le respondió de vuelta con una ceja arqueada−. Además, estoy en pleno crecimiento y necesito reponer energía… ¡Ah, está delicioso!− suspiró con una enorme y soñadora sonrisa mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba un mordisco gustosa. Cuando terminó la fruta, se dio cuenta que Favaro la observaba atentamente−. Maestro Favaro, ¿sucede algo?

Regresó a su expresión despreocupada de siempre−. Nada, sólo pensaba en la última vez que miré a una mujer comer de la misma forma que tú lo haces. De hecho, a veces me recuerdas a ella.

−¿En serio? ¿También es un dragón?−le preguntó con entusiasmo. ¿Sería una de sus muchas conquistas acaso? Amaba escuchar historias románticas y a pesar de conocerlo por poco tiempo, estaba segura que tenía muchas que contar.

Después de un momento de silencio, el hombre se levantó de un salto y mirando hacia enfrente le contestó−. Algo así.

La adolescente se moría por saber más pero notando su semblante pensativo decidió no preguntar nada más al respecto. Era una lástima, apostaba que era una historia interesante.

Momentos después, Favaro volteó a verla−. Oye Nina, ¿hay caballos aquí? Desde que llegué no he visto ninguno.

−Claro− contestó extrañada−. Pero hay unos pocos y están del otro lado de la aldea.

−Bien, porque necesito hacer un viaje al pueblo próximo y si me doy prisa, estaré de vuelta para el anochecer. Puedes tomarte el resto del día si quieres− aunque la conocía para decir que ni en sueños dejaría de entrenar aunque él no estuviera presente.

−¿Pero a dónde ira?

−¡Vaya que eres curiosa! ¡Te diré cuando regrese!− contestó socarrón.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección a donde suponía que debería encontrar a los animales, cuando dio media vuelta. Nina se había levantado y corría hacia donde estaba el látigo con el que había estado practicando toda la mañana y con el cual notaba que se sentía más cómoda. Notaba que si bien con la ballesta y la daga tendría que esforzarse muchísimo más, con el látigo parecía moverse como si este fuese una extensión de su cuerpo a pesar de que debía mejorar su puntería. Tenía lógica, ya que su estirpe estaba más acostumbrada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual, de paso, era muy buena.  

La vio tomar posición a metros de las piedras que se encontraban sobre los troncos a varios metros de ella y luego moverse para que la punta del látigo pasara muy por encima de la primer piedra y rozara la segunda. Su semblante de derrota no duró mucho, porque después de cerrar los ojos un momento mientras tomaba lentamente aire, la vio abrirlos para verla balancear su cuerpo y brazo de forma tan certera que logró darle a la roca y mandarla tan lejos que se perdió detrás de los árboles a unos metros más adelante. Era la primera vez que acertaba limpiamente. Uno de tres intentos y en menos de una semana. No estaba nada mal.

Pudo notar a pesar de estar lejos cómo su rostro se iluminaba y reía mientras saltaba y aplaudía por su avance. La cara de Favaro entonces, mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

¿A quien engañaba? Muy a su pesar la niña le caía bien, con toda su terquedad y alegría que era contagiosa. Y si bien seguía convencido que las mujeres eran un enorme problema, reconoció que habían sido contadas las veces en las cuales a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía.  

 ‹‹− _Necesito que me digas cual es el atajo hacia Helheim.››_

 _‹‹−¡Por favor, conviérteme en tu aprendiz!››_  

 Y sabía −porque apostaba lo que fuera a que el destino tenía algo que ver en ese último encuentro como el gran hijo de perra que era−, que a partir de ese momento tal vez las cosas se tornarían interesantes en un futuro.

Afortunadamente el era Favaro Leone: cazarrecompensas, mujeriego y fiel creyente de que el destino podía cambiarse. Siempre estaba listo.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, cuando escuchó el grito de Nina:

− **¡CUANDO LLEGUE, DÍGALE AL CUIDADOR QUE VA DE NUESTRA PARTE Y LE PRESTARÁ EL CABALLO QUE GUSTE! ¡VAYA CON CUIDADO!**

− **¡ESO HARÉ!** −gritó de vuelta.

Estaba a punto de salir de la zona de entrenamiento, cuando escuchó otro grito:

− **…¡MAESTRO, ¿LE IMPORTARÍA SI COMO LO QUE SOBRÓ DE SU ALMUERZO?**

Rió sin poder evitarlo.

...no, definitivamente _no_ se había ablandado.

  **_. _ **

**_. _ **

**_. _ **

**_. _ **

**_. _ **

**_. _ **

 

Había transcurrido más de una hora buscando el puesto que vio cuando había pasado por ahí en camino a la aldea de los dragones días atrás, pero después de dar un par de vueltas por fin lo había encontrado. Muy pronto podría ponerse en camino de regreso y justo a tiempo para meterse en esas aguas termales que tanto se moría por probar.

Con sus ojos fijos en el objeto que había venido a buscar y viendo que el nervioso hombre del puesto de antigüedades estaba a punto hablar, lo interrumpió:

−Tengo prisa y me ahorraré tiempo: tú y yo sabemos que es mas falso que toda la basura que estabas a punto de inventarme, así que te daré únicamente estas monedas por él y no te tendré que dar una paliza por tratar de venderme a mí, un cazador de recompensas real, este objeto falso en particular− mintió con desfachatez− . Es más que justo. ¿Qué dices?− terminó con una sonrisa cínica, a lo que el sorprendido hombre no pudo más que asentir mientras que recibía el dinero.

Favaro lo revisó de forma detenida, calculando que tenía el tamaño ideal para que una mujer lo portara. Lo guardó y subió al caballo antes de que hombre se diera cuenta de que lo había intimidado para obtener un buen precio.  

− ¡Hey tu, no te muevas!

Eso había sido rápido.

Espoleó al caballo y partió de ahí tan rápido como había llegado, el brazalete haciendo un tintineo singular dentro de sus ropas.

...se había ablandado, y mucho.

Maldición.

**Author's Note:**

> (Nota copiada de FanFiction.net, por la pereza de la autora)
> 
> N/A: Pregunta existencial, ¿por qué el fandom de este maravilloso anime es tan pequeño? Hacía tanto tiempo que no me emocionaba y sufría con un anime, que ya no recordaba lo que era eso xD. Cuando había pensado que con Génesis se había hecho un buen trabajo, llegó Virgin Soul para volarme la cabeza cada viernes con sus grandiosos personajes tanto conocidos como nuevos (algunos de los cuales ya han entrado a mi lista de personajes favoritos del anime) y su trama maravillosa. Para mi, la segunda temporada ha resultado infinitamente mejor que la primera y fue la que me hizo ver la primera temporada cuando en la segunda iba en el cuarto episodio. Que maldito sufrimiento esperar cada semana jajajaja.
> 
> Desde que vi el episodio 09, morí con la relación de Favaro y Nina. Si de por si los amo por separado, juntos son la onda y me encanta pensar que aunque sean maestro-alumna, en el presente tal vez los veamos como grandes amigo; casi como hermano mayor-hermana menor... muy disfuncionales, claro xD. Y como ese flashback me dejó con ganas de ver mucho más de ellos en ese tiempo, de ahí surgió este OneShot de momentos perdidos, situado justo en medio del momento en que los vemos entrenar y la escena de las aguas termales, suponiendo que entre las dos escenas hubo un día de diferencia y que como da a entender Favaro con su "habitacion y tres comidas al día", estuvo varios días en la aldea antes del incidente con Nina dragón :3
> 
> Quise explorar un poco los pensamientos del chico del afro respecto a toda la situación en la que se metió por bocón xD (además moría por incluir lo que pasó con Amira de forma sutil) y de paso explicar cómo es que sacó de la nada el brazalete de cazarrecompensas que le daría a Nina más adelante. Porque primero había pensado que era el que había sido de Kaisar, pero éste es blanco, lo cual me da mucha más risa porque, ¿para qué traería Favaro un brazalete nomás porque sí con él? Debió haberlo sacado de algún lado mientras estaba ahí. Y pues este es mi headcanon de lo que pasó (aunque siempre me ha llamado la atención que éste en específico sea blanco, pero supongo que es porque es falso... ojalá que se tocara el tema en el anime).
> 
> Esperando impacientemente el episodio doce después del episodio infartante de la semana pasada (y estruja/derrite corazones, porque SOY FIEL SEGUIDORA DEL CHARIOCE/NINA HASTA LA MUERTE, del cual espero subir algo pronto :D), me despido. ¡Hagamos de este fandom enorme chicos!
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Corazon De Piedra Verde
> 
> P.D. :Por millonésima vez, perdón por mis cartas a las que llamo notas de autor y por las posibles faltas ortográficas. My Word sucks, en serio.


End file.
